1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with an improved epoxy ester composition and baked coatings of it on metal substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,695 discloses an epoxy ester in which a monofunctional 1,2-epoxy is used to control molecular weight, i.e., as a chain stopper. Insofar as is now known it has not been proposed to use a monocarboxylic acid for this purpose.